No Man's Land
No Man's Land '''Meredith møter en gammel operasjonssykepleier som kjente moren hennes. George blir rasende når han oppdager at Izzie og Meredith behandler ham som sin søster, og Izzies pasient vil ikke at hun skal behandle ham.''' Sammendrag "''''''Intimitet er et ord med fire stavelser for: «Her er mitt hjerte og sjel».''''"''' Meredith skriver en sjekk til [[Roseridge Home for Extended Care]] og slikker konvolutten. "''''''Vennligst mal dem til hamburgerdeig og kos deg. Det er både ønsket og fryktet,vrient å leve med...''''"''' Izzie kommer inn på badet mens George er i dusjen. George ber henne om å gå, hun går ut med hans tannbørste og pusser tennene. "''''''og umulig å leve uten.''''"''' George kommer ut av dusjen irritert over at hun tok tannbørsten hans. Meredith ser på gamle biler på rommet sitt og stopper og ser på et av ei lita jente som sitter i en vogn, med en mann og en dame som står rundt henne. "''''''Intimitet kommer også vedlagt livets tre S-er: slektninger, svermeri og samboere.''''"''' Izzie kommer gående inn i en hello kitty truse og en hvit singlet og tilbyr Meredith kaffe. "''''''Det er enkelte ting man ikke kan rømme fra. Og andre ting man ikke vil ha kjennskap til.''''"''' På parkeringsplassen, går alle ut av Merediths jeep, Izzie ber George om å skrive på tamponger på handlelista, men George blir frustrert, han sier at han er en mann og han kjøper ikke jenteprodukter, og han vil heller ikke at de skal komme løpende inn på badet når han dusjer. I garderoben fortsetter diskusjonen helt til de ser Bailey som ber dem være hyggelige mot pasientene og hun ber dem være ferdig med previsitter klokken 05:30. Alex legger merke til Izzies tatovering og spør om de retusjerte den for katalogene. Men Izzie svarer med å spørre hva de gjør med 666-et på skallen hans. Cristina forteller Meredith at i dag er det hennes dag, siden hun kom en halvtime tidligere. Meredith går fra garderoben og treffer Derek. Han flørter med henne, men hun ber ham om å holde seg profesjonell, så han gjør det. Cristina åpner en dør, slår på lyset og ser en pasient, en gammel operasjonssykepleier som heter [[Elizabeth Fallon]]. Liz forteller Cristina at hun trolig kom tidlig så hun ble det logiske valget for en whipple, når hun hadde tatt journalen før noen andre fikk sett den, hun forteller Cristina at hun kan alle triksene. Izzie ankommer [[Mr. Humphrey]]s rom og spør fort om å få tatt en liten undersøkelse, men han nekter og vil snakke med Dr. Bailey eller Dr. Victor, og han sier at han kjenner henne igjen fra det bladet hvor hun er modell i undertøy. Han ber henne gå ut av rommet og etter kort tid går hun. George og Meredith går gjennom gangen og George insisterer på at de burde ha regler. Meredith tror plutselig at George liker Izzie, men han sier at hun ikke er den han er tiltrukket av, og det fører til at Meredith ikke vet hvem det er. De blir forstyrret når Bailey ber dem hente Alex og gå ned til traume siden Shepherd trenger dem. Hun sier at han måtte dra før han fikk begynt å operere. Turnuslegene ankommer traume rommet og ser et røntgen bildet med syv spikre i en manns hode. [[Jorge Cruz|Mannen]] våkner og spør hvorfor han ikke kan se, overrasket over at han er ved bevissthet, blir de beordret om å gi ham noen medisiner og be pasienten om å roe seg. En doktor forteller dem at han snublet og falt ned trappen samtidig som han holdt en spikerpistol. Derek ber om CT, men da den er nede så foreslår Alex bilder fra tre aksepunkter og en C-arm på OS. Han ber dem også finne ut om noe liknende har skjedd før. På rommet hos Liz, presenterer Cristina, sjefen sier at han planla og gi henne Meredith, siden [[Ellis Grey]] jobbet med Liz, men siden hun har en annen sak, kan Cristina få whipple operasjonen. Hun er i utganspunktet fornøyd, men blir rasende når hun innser at Meredith har en mann med spiker i hodet. Burke ber hun skaffe en MRI og han og sjefen går. Meredith spør Jorge noen spørsmål i det [[Sona Cruz|kona]] hans og Derek kommer inn. Derek ber Meredith om å få en historie fra Sona før hun vasker seg og han går. George forteller Alex at det har skjedd 23 ganger før at noen har med et uhell skutt seg selv i hodet med spiker. Alex spør om det er sant at Meredith og Izzie virkelig sprader rundt i undertøyer og når George sier ja og at de ikke bryr seg, kommer Alex til en konklusjon om at George er som en søster for dem. Bailey entreer rommet der de vasker seg og spør om Izzies pasient er klar, men Izzie er ikke sikker. Et minutt senere går hun inn til OS og etter et minutt følger etter, men Mr. Humphrey roper til Bailey at hun vil ha hun ut derifra. Resignert gjør hun det. I en gang, spør Sona Meredith bekymret om Jorge noen gang vil kunne se igjen, Meredith sier at hun ikke vet det før etter at spikerene er blitt fjernet. Men Jorge har hatt hodepine og hun lurte på om hun visste noe. Hun sier at de har hendt de siste månedene og at han noen ganger har vært svimmel og desorientert. Bailey kommer ut av OS og går mot Izzie, Izzie forklarer at mannen ikke vil ha henne der siden hun var en modell for [[Bethany Whisper]]. Bailey sier at det å være lege ikke er lett, og at hun fremdeles vil ha henne med under operasjonen. Derek og Meredith vasker seg før operasjonen og han snakker med Alex og George på telefonen og George sier at problemer er blødning og infeksjon. Alex ber ham få dem kjapt ut og se etter blødninger. George forlater rommet mens Alex blir. Han ser på bildene av Izzie i bladet. I et rom med kopimaskin, plystrer han. Dr. Bailey forlater Mr. Humphreys rom og forteller Dr. Victor at det ikke er spredning fra prostataen til lymfeknutene. Dr. Victor bestemmer at med radikal prostatektomi kan de få tatt alt, klokken 10:00 neste morgen. I galleriet ved Jorges operasjon klager Cristina over at hun kanskje får en whipple og i OS, begynner Derek og fjerne spikerene. Burke kommer inn i galleriet og ber Cristina skaffe en MRI hvis hun vil ha whipplen. I det hun går kommer Izzie. Izzie snakker da med George om tamponger. I en heis snakker Liz med Cristina om kirurgene som husket navnene på pasientene og de som ikke gjorde det. Hun forteller Cristina at noen av de beste, distanserer seg selv bevisst. Flere folk kommer i møte med Liz og snakker med henne i glede. Tilbake i Jorges OS gjør Derek seg ferdig, og han sier til alle at man finner ut om synsnerven er i orden neste morgen. Det er ingen blødninger, han takker alle for en flott jobb, og sier at det er synsnerven som er det store spørsmålet nå. Meredith spør om hun skal bestille en MRI, men Derek sier at han trenger å stabiliseres, så de gjør det i morgen. Folk som kommer ut fra galleriet syns det er noe av det mest fantastiske de noen gang har sett, og Cristina kommer og spør om det er ferdig. Hun finner ut at den er ferdig og ser på OS timeplanen, og da spør hun om noen vet om Burke har en whipple planlagt. Cristina spør om noen har Liz prøvesvar, Burke sier at han har og at det blir verre. Cristina spør om hun skal gjøre noe, og hun la merke til at det ikke var noen whipple på tavla. Han ber henne om å se på biopsien og sjekke prøvene i natt. Meredith ankommer rommet til Liz og de snakker. Meredith sier at hun skal hilse fra Ellis. Hun sier at det ikke høres ut som henne, siden den Ellis hun kjente ikke brydde seg om andre en seg selv. Hun spør hva hun driver med og Meredith svarer at hun er ute og reiser. Liz blir overrasket og spør om hun praktiserer, Mer sier ikke så mye. Liz syns heller ikke at det høres ut som Ellis, hun var bare jobb, akkurat som henne selv. Hun dro aldri fra sykeshuset. Så spør hun om hun er frisk, og Meredith sier ja. Meredith er så hos Ellis. Hun viser henne et bildet når hun var liten. Hun ser en mann på bildet og spør Mer om hvem det er, hun svarer at det er [[Thatcher Grey]], hennes ektemann. Hun sier at hun så Liz på sykehuset i dag og Ellis spør om hun fremdeles er en operasjonssykepleier. Så er vi på badet i huset, George er i dusjen og Izzie i undertøy. Hun sier at hun minte ham på det, men han bare sier at han glemte det når han var på butikken. Hun syns han er så passiv-aggressiv. Det bli en lang diskusjon og det ender med at George sier at han ikke er deres søster. I gangen møtes Derek og Merdith og han spør om hun spiste grillet ost igjen, men hun sier kald pizza. Han spør om Jorge is våken, de går inn på rommet hans og spør hvordan det går. Sona ber ham fortelle hvilken farge det er på kjolen hennes. Han sier at han hadde kunnet svare selv om han ikke kunne sett. Izzie tar heisen og hun ber George om å ta trappen. Izzie ber dem holde døren, og i heisen er det fult av folk som ler, hun spør hva det er i det dørene stenger. I det dørene stenger ser man et bilde av Izzie som modell for Bethany Whisper. George prøver å hindre Izzie i å gå inn i garderoben, men hun går inn og ser bilder av seg selv hengt opp over alt. Det er plystring og oppmuntring. Alex irriterer henne og hun klikker fullstendig, «Vil du se den? Vil du virkelig se den? (tar av seg genseren) La oss se tatoveringen på nært hold. Og hva er disse? Herregud! Bryster! Hvordan kan noen praktisere medisin når de drasser rundt på sånt? (Tar ut hårstrikken) Hva har vi bak her? Jeg skal prøve å huske anatomien. (Tar buksene av) Gluteal, ikke sant? Skal vi studere dem litt? Kom hit og sjekk rumpa som fikk [[Izzie Stevens]] gjennom legestudiet. Har du fått nok eller skal jeg fortsette? For jeg har flere interessante tatoveringer. (Alex ser skamfull ut) Vil du kalle med Dr. Modell? Det er greit. Men husk at mens du sitter med 200 000 i studiegjeld..er jeg gjeldfri.» Så stormer hun ut. Derek spør om Jorge husker hva han spsite til frokost på mandag. Han svarer osteomelett, og han hadde det på alle andre dagene også. Han ber om en MRI for å se etter resterende blødninger. Izzie kommer inn på Mr. Hupmherys rom og slenger et bilde av seg selv ned. «Dette var jeg. Det har ingenting med hvem jeg er nå. Jeg er lege, kirurg. Jeg er like kvalifisert som alle andre turnusleger her. Du får bare glemme sjåvinismen din og la meg gjøre jobben min.» Han sier at hun sikkert er en dyktig lege, men.. Hun spør hva som er problemet og da sier han, «Hør her... Jeg fantaserte om deg.. om dama på dette bildet, uansett hvem hun er. Jeg er ikke stolt over det, men det er sant. Vet du hva de skal gjøre med meg i dag? Jeg har kreft. De skal løfte opp beina mine, kle meg naken for verden og kutte av prostataen og nervene mine, praktisk talt kastrere meg. Er det så vanskelig å skjønne at jeg ikke vil ha kvinnen som er på bildet til å overvære..min avmaskulinisering? Cristina skjønner at det ikke blir noen whipple. Samtidig er Jorge på MRI. Derek finner en svulst, midtlinjen er nær hypotalamus. Han kommer inn på Jorges rom og sier at beste kanskje er å fjerne svuslten. Kanskje siden han ikke kan få tatt hele, men 99 %. Stråling og cellegift kan gi ham 5 til 10 gode år. Jorge sier at han burde operere, men Derek sier at han ikke har hørt det negative. Side svulsten er i del av hjernen hvor hukommelsen og personligheten ligger. Og på grunn av de uklare kantene på denne typen svulst, må han skjære bort mye. Og han sier at det er en sjansje for at han kan miste hukommelsen, og miste den han er. De har et vanskelig valg. Meredith sitter på Liz sitt rom, og når hun våkner sier hun at hun fortalte Ellis om henne. Hun sa at hun husket henne godt. Liz sier så klart, siden Ellis glemte aldri noe. Hun skjønner at hun ikke er frisk og spør hva diagnosen hennes er. Alzheimers, tidlig debut. Liz gjetter så at hun ikke ville at noen skulle vite om det, og hun sier ja. Utenfor sykehuset snakker Izzie og Cristina om Liz. Cristina syns de skulle ha gjort noe, og ikke bare latt henne dø. Izzie må gå, Bailey tilkaller henne. Izzie kommer inn på rommet hans og Bailey spør hvor hun har vært. Izzie sier at hun ikke kan. Siden han ikke vil ha henne der. På Jorges rom har de bestemt seg for at han skal opereres. På Liz sitt rom er Cristina og Liz puster veldig tungt. Hun sier at der aldri var ment å operere. Cristina sier at hun kunne ha sagt noe, hun spør hvor moro det ville ha vært , og ber henne tenke på det som et innvielsesritual. Hun tar Cristinas hånd. Og sier «Velkommen..» Så begynner Liz sin maskin å pipe, og Cristina ber henne om å bli hos henne. Hun trykker på knappen (code blue). Sona kommer ut av Jorges rom og går fort, Meredith løper etter henne. Så kommer gjennoplivingsteamet inn på Liz rom, så finner en [[Tyler Christian|sykepleier]] ut at hun ikke skal gjenopplives, men Cristina nekter og høre etter. Burke kommer inn og får henne til å stoppe. Under Mr. Humphreys operasjon står Izzie ved vasken og spør hvor de er. George sier at han fjerner prostataen og nærmer seg distalnerven. Izzie og George prater, «Du sa at du ikke er søsteren deres. Følte du at jeg avmaskuliniserte deg?» «Neida. Jeg er for maskulin til å bli avmaskulinisert.» Izzie sier hun er lei seg, George antar at hun legger Dr. Modell til hvile, og hun svarer med at hun gjord visst det. Under operasjonen avbryter Miranda Dr. Victor, «Beklager, men disse nervene er helt fine. Vi burde redde dem.» «Det tar minst en time til, vi får kanskje ikke tatt alt.» «Men prognosen hans med cellegift er nesten like god. Er du for redd for å miste golfrunden din, kan jeg godt avslutte for deg. Dr. Stevens.» «Kan vi hjelpe deg?» Izzie sier da, «Beklager. Dr. Bailey. Dr. Victor, jeg er enig med henne. Du kan bare ikke.. Du må redde nervene.» Han blir sjokkert, og Bailey sier at hun fikser dette. Hun sier at han må redde nervene. Siden «det viktigste er å oppfylle pasientens ønsker. Humphrey vil ha ereksjonen sin.» Dr. Victor ber Bailey om å få henne ut, hun sier at hun ikke kan. Han sier at kommer til å fortelle det til Richard. Bailey lar ham gjøre det, «i mellomtiden, la oss late som om det er deg på dette bordet og gjøre et forsøk.» På Liz sitt rom er det fullt av leger og sykepleiere som venter på at hun skal død. Burke spør om Cristina noen gang har erklært noen før. Hun sier nei, så erklærer hun Liz, «Døden intraff kl. 11:43.» Derek snakker med Sona, mens Meredith står bak og ser på. "'''''Jeg skulle ønske det fantes en regelbok for intimitet. En slags guide som kunne fortelle når man gikk over streken."''''' I trappen forteller Burke at Cristina ikke kan oppføre seg slik som hun gjorde. "'''''Det ville vært fint om man visste det kom.."''''' Cristina forteller Burke at hun henter henne, men Burke ber henne gi slipp. "'''''når man ikke vet hvor man passer inn."''''' Burke sier at «vi må gi slipp på henne.» I rommet hvor man vakser seg forteller Bailey at hver han får reisning, er det fordi han tenker på Izzie, og hun smiler. "'''''Man tar det der man kan få det.."''''' Jorge tar bilder av Sona. "'''''og beholder det så lenge man kan."''''' Meredith holder moren i hånden ned noen trapper. I Merediths hus dusjer George mens Izzie er på toalettet. "'''''Hva regler angår.."''''' George advarer henne mot å bruke hans tannbørste, og hun lover at det ikke er det. "'''''kasnkje det ikke er noen."''''' Meredith går til et bord og sitter ned med Derek. "''''Kanskje reglene for intimitet er noe man må definere selv."''' Musikk *'''Could Be Anything''' - The Eames Era *'''Let Myself Fall''' - Rosie Thomas *'''Break Your Heart''' - Get Set Go *'''Truth''' - Vaughn Penn *'''Where Does The Good Go''' - Tegan and Sara '''Episoden har fått navnet sitt etter sangen No Man's Land, sunget av Billy Joel.''' Ansatte *[[Meredith Grey]] - [[Ellen Pompeo]] *[[Cristina Yang]] - [[Sandra Oh]] *[[Izzie Stevens]] - [[Katherine Heigl]] *[[Alex Karev]] - [[Justin Chambers]] *[[George O'Malley]] - [[T.R. Knight]] *[[Miranda Bailey]] - [[Chandra Wilson]] *[[Richard Webber]] - [[James Pickens Jr.]] *[[Preston Burke]] - [[Isaiah Washington]] *[[Derek Shepherd]] - [[Patrick Dempsey]] *[[Tyler Christian]] – [[Moe Irvin]] *[[Harry Victor]] - [[Chris Hendrie]] Pasienter og familie *[[Elizabeth Fallon]] - Anna Maria Horsford *[[Mr. Humphrey]] - Taylor Nichols *[[Jorge Cruz]] - F.J. Rio *[[Sona Cruz]] - Valerie Cruz Familie og venner